PresStarToPlay
PresStarToPlay (Also known as PSTP or simply Press) faps to watoks and is the god of this wiki. He was just a random guy on the internet who likes to play Mario and other Nintendo games. He's most famous on YouTube but he also has an account on deviantART and Colors! 3D using the same name. His YouTube videos are mostly about Super Mario 64 hacking, and other Nintendo-related stuff. He's well known for his artistic skills in drawing and making simple remixes. Also, he has made a character called Natok who is a dragon. His YouTube and Xat History When he just joined YouTube, in December 2010, he were just a random user who rarely uploaded any videos. In early 2013, he started uploading more videos of several simple hacks he has made. Later, he got a new friend called Yayazura7762 who is a Super Mario 64 machinimist. he thought Yayazura7762's videos were cool and got interested in SM64 machinima, so he even made his own color code and a machinima called Super Mario and the Transformation Mushrooms, which became one of his most popular videos. Some weeks later, he watched one of Yayazura7762's videos. In that video, Musthasto were spamming SuperEmiga's channel. PresStarToPlay wondered who that Emiga guy were and looked it up. At first, he didn't know Emiga were a troll, and noticed that his color code (Which is actually SuperWario9000's color code) Was very similar to his, so he said to Emiga "Hey, your color code is too similar to mine! Can you please change it a bit?" He shouldn't have said that, because Emiga thought PresStarToPlay's color code was cool, so he stole it and started claiming it as his own. PresStarToPlay got angry and started commenting on his channel saying "Guys, it's my color code not Emiga's", he even proved that it wasn't Emiga's color code, and gladly, people believed him. Later, he realised Emiga were a troll who just begged for peoples' attention. He tried to stop people from commenting on his channel, by saying that he were a troll who wanted attention, but they were too stupid to understand. PresStarToPlay even started making a machinima called Trouble in Super Mario: Star Road. It was about PresStarToPlay and FireMario887 who had a mission to stop Emiga from destroying Star Road, and they later defeated Emiga and Emiga got friendly and gave PresStarToPlay his color code back. Some months later, he cancelled that machinima because he realised that it wouldn't stop the Emiga war anyway. PresStarToPlay also stopped giving Emiga attention because he realised that he were feeding the troll too, even though he tried to stop other people from giving him attention. One time, he made a chat group called The_Presstartoplay_Crew, and later discovered YouTubeRangers (Also known as YTR.). At YTR, PSTP got many new friends such as SuperDarkYoshiGuy77 and Chillius03. After months of fun at YTR, JakobTheCool made a video called "The Truth About Starman3" which made people go against Starman3, SM3 even closed YTR, plus people started to join Emiga since he's also a Starman3 hater. PSTP got tired of all these "wars" and immaturity, so left the SM64 machinima community, but he didn't leave his friends, he just stopped watching and making SM64 machinimas. He realised how immature the SM64 community is, and also realised that it wasn't really a community for him. Friends In LuigiLuigi671's Videos *Yayazura7762 *KerryShenSA *Musthasto *SpeedyMario7 *SuperMarioBros99thX *MarioRocks901321 *BigBlast66 *SuperMarioHax74 *LuigiFan383 *LuigiLuigi573 *Elena *FireMario887 *KristenShep9 *DylanDylan54321 *Chillius03 *HowToMedia72 *SpeedyMarioPony75 *Champ *AlexAlex700 *Yoshi Guy *The2Hunters *JakobTheCool867 *SuperDarkYoshiGuy77 *LightWingCap717 *UltimateHario1 *Chang *AnimeKittyStar *LightningTheifYoshi2 *SuperLuigi7900 *SuperNimi35 *Gravus *MarioMario54321 *Starman3 *LuigiGame2 *SuperDanielLogan1 *WiiMario360 *MarioSuperSoda *Schm2000 *IJosh64 *MarioGame2222 *MarioMario66666 *HitKid96Fan *kford2017 *LuigiLuigi09876 *MarioMario761 *LuigiLuigi671 *SMUSX16475 *FightingMario54321 *XboxFan997 *SuperMarioGlitchy4 *MejiaCantilloGustavo *Ruffman8890 *EpicYoshi *Enzo/Prinplup14 *XxanBuxX10 *MarioStar92 *Mario1630 *Kyrosable *MultiMarioPower *MarioMario24680 *NintendoMaster3456 *MarioMario753 *Pidi64 *Fares242 *CooolBoy78 *MarioDylan *DragonBallZKai5 *LucarioKiddo *LuigiFan54321 *TheCaptain64000 *CostarGamerZ *Mario34299 *Brynn1100 *Ggomorno *MichaelMichael54321 *Jmiller7 Dislikes In LuigiLuigi671's Videos (His Enemies) *Kiddy-The-Dragon *PresZtarToPlay *YalpOtRatsSerp *Dimentio *Fawful *SuperEmiga *EmigasFist *Clawdeender *Schm3000 *LuigiGame3 *MarioGame-2222